Two's a patrol three's a fight
Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar entering grid Epsilon airspace on scheduled CAP of border. Over." Fulcrum transmits a sound like someone flipping through an instruction manual to look up a variety of acroymns and jargon Fusion descends from the skies above. Fusion has arrived. Fulcrum says, "Ah.. yes. Grid Epsilon. Roger that." Pyramid Fighter descends from the clouds in a graceful arc, pulling out when he's close to Coldwar. "I have to admit, your...dedication is something of an anomoly among our ranks. At this rate you'll have CAP'd the entire planet in a matter of weeks." Coldwar races along the Mexican-American border as he patrols grid Epsilon airspace, hugging the ground relatively tightly in an attempt to avoid tripping hostile radar and identifying his patrol prematurely. For the moment all seems to be quiet on the southern front, but the last time that he was here the area became crowded rather quickly. The sudden emergeance of the Pyramid Fighter wasn't exactly expected, but not exactly unwelcome either. "...Copy that. It pays to be vigilant, Citizen. The Autobots never cease in their attempts to undermine Decepticon supremacy, so we should never cease to monitor their activity." Coldwar says, "Citizen Fusion joins CAP at 1131 hours. Command, please relay authorization status of Citizen activity in grid Epsilon. Over." Fusion says, "I can hear you you know." Coldwar says, "Copy that. Command, please relay authorization status of Citizen activity in grid Epsilon. Over." Fulcrum says, "Coldwar, what exactly are you asking?" Pyramid Fighter pulls alongside Coldwar, although he keeps his altitude a little higher rather than follow the smaller Decepticon flyer's course. "Ahem. Well speaking of undermining Decepticon supremacy, do you ever wonder what those freedom-lovers are up to on Cybertron? It can't sit well with them that we've overtaken the entire planet. Again." Coldwar says, "...Command, are Citizens greenlit for entry into grid Epsilon and to join scheduled CAPs? Over." Fulcrum says, "Citizens? You mean, like.. non combatants?" Fusion says, "I wish someone would tell that to the Autobots..." Coldwar says, "Unit Fusion's current status according to records is listed as Citizen - Inactive. Request is for authorization status of Citizen Fusion to join scheduled CAPs. Over." Redshift says, "Do you have to take everything so seriously?" Redshift says, "Maybe it's just a typo." Fulcrum says, "Yes, Fusion is allowed the headwear of his choice, Coldwar." Coldwar remains on course, still awaiting response from Command on the status of the other Decepticon flying at a slight elevation behind him. "I respectfully apologize for the communications chatter. Protocol is important, however," the Soldier replies before lowering his altitude by a couple hundred feet. "I was stationed on Cyberton not long ago. They have been relatively quiet as of late... I believe the real fight has moved to Earth- why I was transferred. One can only surmise that they are still plotting, as always." Fusion says, "I wish someone would tell that to -- oh, forget it." Coldwar says, "Copy that." Pyramid Fighter does a lazy roll, taking him over Coldwar's form to end up on the other side now. "Well, the fighting may be over, but the 'looting' has just begun. Same for the 'pillaging' as it were." He adds a little more thrust now, pulling just ahead of Coldwar. "That makes me think the Autobots will be trying to cause more trouble. It's too bad we don't have anyone willing to fly CAPs on Cybertron." Coldwar would grimace if he wasn't currently in his alt-mode, as doing such just might force him right into the ground by some twist of fate. "I have not been replaced yet? I have been here on Earth for nearly eight cycles... Surely, there must be someone flying CAPs, if not many," he muses as he dips down a bit lower, now only a handful of meters above the surface as the CAP grows closer to the city of Houston. "Who has assumed command on Cybertron?" Air Raid descends from the skies above. Air Raid has arrived. Pyramid Fighter flies alongside Coldwar, going at what for him is extreme cruising speed to keep from pulling ahead of the smaller Decepticon. The two seem to be flying in silence, but no doubt they're having a throuroughly in-depth radio conversation. <> Fusion transmits over comm frequencies. Well, maybe no so in-depth. Galvatron? That didn't make much sense... Not unless he had traveled back to the homeworld almost immediately after disciplining Backfire. <> the Soldier replies as the Pyramid Fighter and HV-911 Eagle Eye buzz a Hummer on its way back toward Houston. F-15E Strike Eagle darts in from the stratosphere after picking up some reports of 'con aircraft in the area. He doesn't bother with any sort of caution, making to streak right between the two of them, flying on a wingtip. "Out for an evening flight? Can't have you clowns scaring the locals, now! Why don't ya' head on home, yeah?" He shouts, rather than using any frequency. "To Tetrahex," he adds bitterly. Pyramid Fighter pulls up a little higher to get a better angle for optic sensors to examine the city. Even at full magnification he begins to make out details. <> Fusion pauses and then adds thoughtfully. <> Pyramid Fighter errs, and veers aside reflexively as Air Raid streaks into their midst. Coldwar doesn't seem to react to the news brought by Fusion, though for those that know him and others that have at least some idea of his personality it is not unlikely to anyone that he's likely brimming with disappointment. <> With a bank to his own left, Coldwar is quick to recover from the sudden shock of being joined by an Autobot. Wasting no time at all the Decepticon transmits the situation to Command as he assumes a defensive formation. Coldwar says, "DEC-511 Coldwar reporting. Single Autobot flier harassing CAP. Over." Redshift says, "Identity? I'm sure you know what to do by now." F-15E Strike Eagle cackles and barrel rolls into a steep loop above them. "Go on then, scram or risk me lightin' your tailfins on fire! S'matter, run out of witty banter?" He doesn't engage in firefight just yet, simply making a show of twirling and diving. Coldwar says, "Database lists target identity as Air Raid. Preparing for presumed order to engage- Over." Redshift says, "Blow him outta the sky." Pyramid Fighter 's engines begin to glow as they power up and he pulls away from Coldwar, circling around so that the three flying robots form a triangle - leaving Air Raid in perfect position for a Decepticon crossfire without risking them hit each other. "Air Raid - I know some of your Autobots have detuned some of your computational abilities in favor of...other areas, but even you have to be able to see there are two of us, and only one of you?" Coldwar seems to be on the same page as Fusion. There were two of them and only one of Air Raid, which gave them a clear advantage over the other flier... This also allowed him to make use of some other abilities that normal circumstances generally had favor him and him alone. <> he offers over the secure mech-to-mech tightbeam transmission as his targetting computer began to san the Autobot. Combat: You need the SCOUT ability to do that! Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Combat: Coldwar analyzes Air Raid for weaknesses. F-15E Strike Eagle just laughs, but falls silent when he realizes Fusion is demeaning his mental capacity. "HEY! Shut yer stupid trap ya' aft-hat! There could be a billion a' ya' and one of me, don't even matter. Staying put then, mm? You'll be the first to nosedive, then!" Snapping open pylons, he fires off a pair of missiles in Fusion's direction, ignoring Coldwar for now. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Pyramid Fighter with his Sparrow Missiles attack! -3 Pyramid Fighter tries to roll out of the away, but he's still caught in the missile's blast radius. Tumbling out of control for a bit, he finally manages to stabilize his flight, armor plating on both sides scorched and battered. "Who's running out of witty banter now?" His voice grates, barely audible over the sound as his engines open up and he pours on power. A pair of cannons on the bases of his short wings open up, spewing out rays of intense heat. Combat: Pyramid Fighter strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Thermal Beam attack! Fusion says, "Don't just hover there Coldwar, your little 'CAP' is just 'C' now." Coldwar says, "Stay frosty, WT. Setting up for takedown." Boomslang says, "Is Air Raid giving you two trouble?" Aerial battles weren't exactly his forte to be honest... Truth had it that in spite of his alt-mode being fit for flight, it was the ground where Coldwar excelled in combat. Still, he wouldn't have a flight capable alt-mode if he didn't know how to make good use of it. Rotors quickly shift, poising themselves into a vertical gait which pulls the HV-911 into a solid hover for a moment before the Soldier transformed. Frostbite Cannon in hand, he took aim at the Autobot and loosed an audible, controlled breath as his finger squeezed back on the trigger. <> Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Error - Could not find an attack matching 'Frostbite Cannon'. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Combat: Coldwar strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Frostbite Cannon attack! -2 Combat: Removing analysis data for F-15E Strike Eagle . Coldwar says, "Situation is under control. Standby for periodic status update." F-15E Strike Eagle is given a hot-cold treament! "Agh! What the-" He tumbles through the air, away from the heat beam, a part of his fuselage melted and his sensors sent for a spin. For he can right himself, Coldwar hits him with a beam of cold, ice forming over one wing as well as some important inner bits. But Raid still guffaws, climbing in altitude, "It'll take more than that! EAT IT SUCKAHS!" Latches fly open to release a few of his bombs. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Coldwar with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs Area attack! -1 Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Pyramid Fighter with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs Area attack! -1 Pyramid Fighter tilts up and chases after Air Raid, but runs smack into a bomb. The explosion sends him falling in a tumbling spin towards the ground again, and this time it's only by transforming that he's able to keep from crashing and exacerbating the mounting damages. Fusion raises both arms, but the seeker-cannon set on one sparks and smokes, non-functional. So instead he just uses the other hand. "Well, I'd say he's occupied!" Fusion reports to Coldwar. "Occupied with blasting us both out of the sky at the same time," he adds under his breath. Fusion transforms into robot mode. Combat: Fusion strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Disruptor attack! Coldwar grunts as the blast wave from the loosed bombs engulfs both he and Fusion. The Soldier goes tumbling head under heels through the air before managing to stabalize himself- though it does take him a moment to shake the shock of the detonation. This Autobot's file suggested that it was relatively powerful, especially for one of their fliers... <> the Soldier chimes to Fusion as he backs off a bit from the engagement area to make time to transform and reacquire target lock. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Coldwar analyzes Air Raid for weaknesses. F-15E Strike Eagle wingrocks to at least let that disruptor shot nail him on what's left of his armored fuselage. "Rrrgh, that all you got, Fusion!?" he cries, banking off sharply to dart for Coldwar. "Who's this new recruit? Ain't a seeker, I'll be damned! You guys are finally getting creative!" Constantly twirling, albeit while trailing black smoke from his damages, he fires off a sidewinder for one of Coldwar's rotors. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Eagle Eye UAV with his Sidewinder Missile attack! Fusion lifts off into the air, rising slowly towards Air Raid but constantly having to weave in one direction and then the other as the Autobot is flying so fast. Along the way he fiddles with the malfunctioning laser on his arm. Oh and he also takes the time to respond to his fellow Decepticon. <> he reports back amiably to Coldwar. <> Finally reactivating the laser, he aims both arms at Air Raid's form and tries to add a few more scorch marks the Aerialbot's paint scheme. Combat: Fusion strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! The sidewinder missile strikes home hard, and Coldwar was completely unprepared for the wash of shrapnel and flames that ripped across his starboard side rotor- taking much of it to the scrap heap. Zigging and zagging, the Eagle Eye UAV descended sharply toward the ground where the Decepticon transformed just moments before impact. Legs bending, he managed to absorb the bulk of the rough landing's shock despite that he was forced to one knee. A growl, more pained than angry was audible within his voice as he transmitted to his comrade. <> came a response still surprisingly calm and cool as Coldwar hefted his Frostbite Cannon and made good on his planned attack. <> Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Coldwar strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Frostbite Cannon attack! Combat: Removing analysis data for F-15E Strike Eagle . Hawkeye has arrived. Sit-Com has arrived. Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Fusion succeeds in his task, marring Raid's paint and much more with a laser scorch along his wing. It nearly severs it! To add injury to... injury, Coldwar slaps him with some more lovely frost, and Raid is forced to bank away and coast aimlessly, cursing. "Stupid... fraggin'..." Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Junk-Cycle races onto the scene. He's packed his repair kit and goes looking for an injured Aerialbot. "Don't worry, I'll have you fixed up in no time," he says to Air Raid, as he speeds after the retreating plane. "Slow down, I can't keep up so good." Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's...a helicopter?? BORING! With a large whopping sound, Hawkeye's Apache Attack Helicopter comes into form as it closes in on Air Raid's distress beacon. Scanning the vicinity, the Autobot immediately picks up on Decepticons in the area. Charing up his weapons systems, he unloads a few rounds of rattling machine-gun fire wildly in their direction. "Leave our pal alone Decepticons! The cavalry's here and there's more behind us!" Fusion takes a look at the approaching Autobot. He turns to glance at Coldwar, frowning slightly. "We had a hard enough time with just one...I don't like our chances against three. I'm heading back to base." Fusion transforms into jet mode. Combat: Pyramid Fighter begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-15E Strike Eagle Coldwar says, "Autobot unit Air Raid retreating from engagement area. HUD showing blips emitting enemy IFF signatures on the rise. Returning to base- Over." F-15E Strike Eagle lands not far off, rather clumsily, and transforms, shaking a fist up at the retreating 'cons. "LUCKY PUNKS!" he shouts, pushing past helpful Sit-Com. "SHOOT 'EM, HAWK!" Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Coldwar slumps forward a bit, lowering his Frostbite Cannon when Air Raid turns tail and hits supersonic away from the engagement area. The arrival of the enemy IFF signature, and the neutral that most Decepticons are now aware belong to the Autobot's Junkion allies is enough to put an end to the CAP. <> Coldwar replies to Fusion, and with a leap into the air he transforms to make tracks back to grid Alpha. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! Combat: Eagle Eye UAV sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Eagle Eye UAV begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Pyramid Fighter Air Raid, worst patient ever. Combat: Junk-Cycle runs a diagnostic check on Air Raid The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Combat: Sit-Com prepares Air Raid for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Sit-Com expertly repairs Air Raid's injuries. Combat: Sit-Com is able to repair some of Air Raid's internal systems damage. Sit-Com gets to the beat-up Aerialbot and gets out his tools. "Now hold still and this won't hurt a bit," he says, "Oy, how do you keep getting yourself into these messes? Where's Doogie Howser when we need him?" Hawkeye fills the air with a blaze of hot lead, but he just can't keep his targeting system up to speed with the airborne Decepticons. Swinging around to check back on Air Raid instead, the chopper hovers above the repair scene. "Everything alright down there? Looks like the bad guys took off their with aft tails between their legs." Air Raid huffs and puffs and refuses to stay still. "I'm just respondin' to citizen complaints, is all! Of /course/ everything's all right, they're gone, right?" Raid finally remains stationary long enough for Sit-Com to patch him up. He's covered in both frost and melting wounds. "Hmph. Next time, get here earlier!" he shouts up at Hawkeye.